marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the New York Bulletin Building
The Attack on the New York Bulletin Building was an assault by Benjamin Poindexter on the New York Bulletin Building in order to stop the reveal of the key witness. The assault also resulted in the deaths of several New York Bulletin employees and branding Daredevil as a terrorist across the media. Background Contacting Vic Jusufi at Ryker's Island, Matt Murdock learned that Wilson Fisk bribed Jasper Evans to bribe him what allowed him to force the FBI to release him. Murdock reunited with Karen Page, asking her for help to find Evans, as he was probably the only witness who could expose Fisk's criminal conspiracy. At first, Page refused to help Murdock, however, she decided to find Evans to free from the FBI prosecution. is interviewed by Karen Page]] Page found Evans at his old household where she was attacked by drug addicts. However, Murdock saved her and encountered Evans himself. In order to keep his son safe, Evans agreed to officially testify against Fisk. Also, Murdock promised Page to turn himself to the FBI, once they will take Evans. Murdock and Page brought Evans to the New York Bulletin Building where they convinced Mitchell Ellison to help them. Foggy Nelson visited Ray Nadeem at the New York City FBI Office, informing Nadeem that Murdock is ready to surrender. However, the FBI cannot take Murdock until they talk with Evans about Fisk's schemes. At night, Nelson called up Nadeem and informed him about Murdock's whereabouts and her led group of FBI agents to speak with Evans and apprehend Murdock. However, Fisk was informed about Evans and everything he knew, so he decided to deal with it. Fisk contacted Benjamin Poindexter who was completely pushed over the edge by Fisk's actions. Upon Fisk's order, Felix Manning brought Poindexter to Melvin Potter who designed the perfect replica of Daredevil's Suit. Attack Donning the Daredevil's Suit, Benjamin Poindexter headed to the New York Bulletin Building, where he began a search for Jasper Evans. Killing numerous New York Bulletin employees, Poindexter then encountered Foggy Nelson and attempted to kill him with the Billy Club, only to have it be grabbed by Daredevil. fights Benjamin Poindexter]] They immediately began emerged into a fight, and Daredevil proved to be superior in close combat. Despite Poindexter's best efforts, he was unable to overpower him in hand-to-hand and deciding to use his uncanny accuracy. Poindexter began throwing objects at Daredevil, keeping himself at a distance. Keeping his opponent on the edge, Poindexter continued to hurt him as Daredevil was forced to stay behind cover. However, Daredevil managed to distract him and put him on a sleeper hold, struggling to keep each other out of their way. Before he could be defeated, Poindexter managed to grab a scissor and pierced in Daredevil's shoulder. Using the moment of distraction, he turned a shelf down on Daredevil, looking at him on the ground, Poindexter to this opportunity to kick Daredevil in the face, leaving him unconscious. is assassinated by Benjamin Poindexter]] Poindexter then broke into the office where he encountered Nelson, Karen Page, and Mitchell Ellison. Poindexter quickly disarmed Page from her gun with an object, dispatched Nelson, and stabbed Ellison with the Club. Taking Page's gun, Poindexter shot Evans in the head, approaching Page and mockingly said that it was nice to see her again. Poindexter then left the floor and entered a hallway, only to be encountered by FBI agents led by Ray Nadeem. Having no choice to dispatch his colleagues, Poindexter quickly defeated all of them and escaped from the building with his mission successfully completed. Meanwhile, Daredevil finally woke up and realized that the building is full of FBI agents. Still wounded and beaten up, Daredevil managed to avoid every single agent and escaped from the building.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know Aftermath '' employees massacred by Benjamin Poindexter]] Witnessing the aftermath of the massacre, the press immediately concluded that the attack was perpetrated by Daredevil. Ray Nadeem investigated the bodies and the camera footage and brought Karen Page and Foggy Nelson to the New York City FBI Office. Nadeem interrogated Page about the assault and her connections with Daredevil. However, she claimed that the man who killed her colleagues was not Daredevil but a hitman sent by Wilson Fisk. Nadeem did not believe her at the beginning but checked Jasper Evans and realized that Fisk actually had Evans released. In the wake of the attack, NYPD claimed Daredevil as a public enemy and terrorist. Seeking for answers, Murdock encountered Melvin Potter, and after the brief confrontation, Potter revealed that the man who possessed the Daredevil's Suit was an FBI agent. Cooperating with Nadeem, they concluded that it was, in fact, perpetrated by Benjamin Poindexter.Daredevil: 3.07: Aftermath References Category:Events